This Was All Ours
by Dr.A.Robbins
Summary: An insight into one of the most private Cullens. Jasper's reflection on a day of happiness. Written as a birthday present for a very special gal, and as always, Stephanie Meyer owns anything recognisable.


**This is a one-shot that is dedicated to the most amazing writer I h****ave the honour of knowing, Over Protective Fool. Not only an amazing author, but also an amazing friend. **

**Wishing you the happiest of birthdays.**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper**

I only had eyes for her. As everyone else watched in awe as Bella and Edward were pronounced husband and wife, I could not tear my eyes from the stunning little pixie by Bella's side. Her usually spiked hair was pinned close to her head in elegant ringlets, and although I could feel her uncertainty about the changed style I personally had never seen her look so beautiful. Save of course for our wedding day all those years ago.

Happiness flowed from her beautiful, butterscotch eyes that mirrored Esme's with an almost unnoticeable sheen of moisture glistening in the light. Such was Alice's joy to finally have Bella as part of our family.

The day had been planned to perfection, and just as the sun was setting on a perfectly pleasant day, the congregation moved outside into the dimming glow of twilight. We watched with a hint of melancholy as Bella began to dance with her father. His pride and love were evident to all, but his loss was palpable only to me. Minimal as his pain was, I suddenly felt for the man as he danced with his daughter for what would be the last time. As I watched I felt a sudden flurry of excitement beside me, and as I turned, Alice slipped her tiny hand into mine and led me to the dance floor. A wide smile stretched her perfect features as I wrapped my arm around her small waist. My angel. My refuge. My home.

"You've made this truly magical, my love." I murmured, leaning down and pressing my forehead gently to hers as we danced slowly.  
Her head shook slightly against mine.  
"It wasn't me, it's all them." She replied, and pulled her head from mine to gaze at the happy couple that were now dancing with each other, lost, like we were, in our own conversation.  
"Please," I scoffed. "If they'd had their way we'd all be wearing Elvis costumes and sitting in some cheap and tacky 'chapel' in Vegas."

Alice shuddered delicately at the thought, but the small giggle that burst from her lips told me she was imagining Emmett's excitement about such a trip.  
"Ok…I'll admit the planning was all me, but it would have been nothing without them."

I nodded in agreement, pressing a kiss into Alice's hair. My ability to feel and manipulate emotions had always seemed like a curse rather than a gift. I suppose it had been with Maria. Before the Cullens. Before my salvation. Before Alice. Now, as I basked in the amorous emotions all around me, I wondered how I ever thought as such. One's own joy was incredible enough, but to be able to feel and share the joy of so many others…it was something I'd never dared to dream possible.

As the evening drew to a close, Bella bid farewell to her parents; a gesture that hurt her heart more than theirs, as only she knew it was their final farewell. The pain was quickly surpassed by excitement and apprehension on Bella's part as she realised that my Alice had meticulously planned a secret honeymoon, right down to packing her belongings. We all knew how Alice could get with clothes.

It was late by the time the last of the guests had left. Esme and Carlisle moved at incredible speeds, rearranging the house back to normal. The only things left untouched were the flowers and the lights. After stopping to admire the beautiful décor one last time, I made my way upstairs, able to hear Alice moving around in our room. As I opened the door I could feel a flutter of joy, and her liquid-gold eyes peered to me from inside the closet.  
"Just putting it away. I don't think I can bear to part with this one." I smiled, running her fingers gently over the shimmering silver fabric.  
"I'd hate to see you part with it either." I agreed, pressing a kiss to her curled hair. She stood, half-clothed in one of my shirts, so big on her that it could be a dress. She still looked breathtaking.

"I can't remember the last time I was this happy." I mused, running my fingers gently through her hair as she leaned in to me. I could feel her smile.  
"You enjoyed today, huh?"

"It was incredible, to feel that much love…that much happiness. I didn't think it was possible."  
"Anything is possible." My pixie quipped, chuckling as she took my hand in hers. Sitting gently on the bed, I took a moment to familiarise myself with her features again. It was something I did every single day, and although they never changed, every time it was as if I was seeing something new. Something more. I'd thought years ago that I'd reached my quota on the amount of love my heart could hold for Alice, yet she continued to surprise me.

She smiled as her eyes met mine and our bodies gravitated closer. I placed a lingering kiss on her lips, surprised as ever by the strength of love radiating from this tiny, perfect creature.

Yes, I had come to realise that the ability to feel and manipulate the emotions of others was a gift, not a curse, but as Alice kissed me fervently, I was forever grateful of our own personal cocoon of devotion.

This was all ours.


End file.
